Ed's Scam: Curse of Evil Tim
by Parent12D
Summary: Ed comes up with a scam, much to Eddy's annoyance as Eddy and Double D are assigned bizzare tasks, while Andrew records this all for a movie... only for the scam to actually be a curse from Ed's comic book. How will this all turn out? Find out now! Based on the episode 'It Came from Outer Ed'.


**Hello there readers, and here I bring to you another story that I came up with!**

 **Now this time, I don't have much to say for this author note, aside from giving the summary.**

 **As far as the summary goes, this is what it is; Ed comes up with a 'scam' that Eddy and Double D take part in as Andrew has an idea of his own. For this so called 'scam', Double D has to transfer rocks over to the X (which is really a Q), Eddy has to do ridiculous stuff for Ed dressed as a wrestling clown wearing a strange hat, and Andrew decides to film all of this with a camera.**

 **One other thing; this story will be based on 'It Came From Outer Ed', based on the summary that is provided for it.**

 **Well enough with the rant now, let's start the story! How will all this turn out? Find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN PEACH CREEK:**

It was a wonderful day in the town of Peach Creek; currently we are focusing on the house of Andrew's as he is digging through the closet for something important, as there was something incredible going on in Ed's backyard. The problem is, Andrew couldn't find what he was looking.

"Ugh, I could have sworn I had it here somewhere," Andrew dug through more stuff. "Where could it be!?"

After a few minutes of searching, Chaosky showed up as he looked curious as to what Andrew was doing.

"Hey Andrew, what cha doing," Chaosky asked.

"Oh Chaosky, I'm looking for the video camera, do you know where it is," Andrew asked Chaosky.

"Sure, but why do you need the video camera?"

"Because there's this event going on in Ed's backyard and I was planning on recording it," Andrew explained. "I just can't find it anywhere."

"Lucky for you, I happen to know where the video camera is," Chaosky pointed out. "Follow me Andrew."

"Okay,"

Andrew followed Chaosky and in a matter of minutes, Chaosky took out the video camera and gave it to Andrew.

"There you go Andrew; the video camera!"

"Thank you Chaosky," Andrew thanked him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go and take part in this recording now!"

"Okay, have fun!" Chaosky called out as Andrew zipped on out of there. Chaosky then left and went back to doing important stuff…

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ed's backyard, the fight that Eddy had planned had started wrapping up. Ed had used a tree to crush the monster (who was really Double D wearing a costume; a bush with some stilt like objects), believing it to be Evil Tim from the comic book he recently bought. Unfortunately, Jimmy was crushed by the tree too, and after Ed was informed of this, he pulled Jimmy out from underneath and started giving him First Aid; blowing into his mouth constantly over and over again. It was then Sarah went and snatched Jimmy from his possession, as she then walked off, carrying Jimmy in her hands as the show was over.

"That was so awesome, huh Rolf," Kevin commented after laughing at Jimmy's fate, unaware that he just gave Eddy a compliment.

"Gee, thanks Kev," Eddy took that as a compliment from Kevin for once.

Kevin then realized he just gave Eddy a compliment. As a result he then corrected himself.

"Oops. What I meant to say was it was awesome–for a one-year-old!"

Kevin and Rolf stared laughing as the remaining kids then left the scene. It was then Double D was struggling to get out from underneath the tree.

"Oh...is this what we've been reduced to," Double D tried prying himself from underneath the tree. "Humiliating each other?!"

"Double D," Ed pried Double D out from underneath. "Not you too!"

He then proceeded on giving Double D the same treatment he gave Jimmy just a moment ago.

"NO FIRST AID! STOP!" Double D stopped him before pressing his lips onto his.

It was then Andrew showed up, the camera in hands.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long, I found the camera so now I can start-" Andrew then realized that the show was over. "Awww, looks like the show is over."

Andrew frowned in disappointed as he put the camera into his pocket.

"I'll have to do better next time huh guys?"

Before anyone could make a comment, Ed then felt something weird inside of him.

"I feel funny." Ed said, dropping Double D in the process.

"Funny," Eddy raised an eyebrow for a minute. "You're a laugh and a half, Ed!"

It was then Ed reached down and grabbed a pluck of dirt from the ground and brought it above his head.

"Boing! It's a light bulb. Boing!" Ed proclaimed as Eddy then looked confused.

"Okay. I'm stumped."

"I believe Ed has an idea." Double D was now by Eddy's side.

"Oh boy," Andrew was getting excited. "What's the idea for Ed?"

"Boing," Ed then gave the answer. "For a scam."

"No way, really," Andrew looked thrilled. "That's incredible Ed!"

Double D looked just as curious. Eddy on the other hand had a blank stare on his face for a minute before he started laughing, as if Ed has just told him a joke.

"Stick to counting your teeth, Ed," Eddy chuckled, thinking this was a joke. "I come up with the scams around here."

"But Eddy, boing!" Ed tried defending his idea.

Realizing Ed was serious, Eddy then looked aggravated.

"What do you know about scams," Eddy then grabbed the dirt from Ed's hands a minute later and crumbled it up. "Forget it!"

It was then Ed sat down on the ground and felt the need to sob. Double D rushed over to comfort him as Andrew had a look of concern on his face.

"There, there Ed." Double D said in a compassionate manner as Andrew was standing on the other side of Ed. Now Eddy was annoyed.

"What's he blubbering about?"

"Boing, Eddy!" Ed cried as Double D then faced Eddy and started scolding him.

"First you make him the brunt of your joke, now you deny him freedom of concept," Double D then faced Ed again, his face softening up. "He may have thought of something truly unique."

"It's a good one, Eddy!" Ed remarked.

"Ed, if it'll make you feel better, I'd still like to know what your scam is," Andrew tried being optimistic with him, but it was no use. Ed continued sobbing and eventually Eddy had just about enough of it.

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY!" Eddy shouted. "Let's do your stupid scam, Ed."

It was then Ed brightened up pretty quickly and stood up in a happy manner.

"I am the man! My scam my scam my scam. My scam," Ed sounded rather joyous as he then told Double D. "I learned that trick from Sarah."

Double D looked rather impressed as did Andrew.

"That was pretty clever Ed," Andrew complimented, a smirk on his face.

Ed then went and told all of them.

"Okay. First we need-um–" Ed looked into his comic book for reference. "A bunch of rocks!"

"Rocks?" Double D looked skeptical.

"Oh, can I record all of this too Ed," Andrew asked in excitement.

"Sure," Ed sounded excited by that idea too. "That's a good idea. Now come now! We must gather a bunch of rocks and create my scam at the construction site!"

Ed then ran off to the construction site, laughing while at it as Andrew took out the camera and ran off after him. Eddy approached Double D and then looked at him with aggravation.

"This is on your head." Eddy sneered as he then followed after Andrew and Ed.

Double D gave him a look of annoyance as he then thumbed his nose, sticking his tongue out in a mocking manner as he then followed after them moments later, about to put Ed's scam into action…

* * *

We are now focused on the construction site where Ed had set everything up for the scam as Andrew was now dressed as a director guy, hat and everything as he had the camera all set for recording. Ed has used some red paint in a particular spot and once he was done, he then called out to Double D.

"I marked the spot with an X, Double D. Let's move 'em out!" Ed referred to the rocks that need transporting. Double D looked at the pile of rocks Ed was talking about and realized just how heavy they looked.

"Ed, these rocks are quite large in mass and will require significant force in order to...transport..." Double D tried explaining before trailing off as Ed approached him.

"Right over on the X, Double D," Ed placed one of the heavy rocks into Double D's hands as Double D started struggling with carrying it over to the spot Ed was talking about. Ed then rushed over a port-a potty that said 'Masked Mumbler' (this was the same one from the episode 'Tag Yer Ed'). "Ready or not, here I come!"

"Go away!" Eddy shouted from inside the port-a potty as Ed ran over and lifted it up. Eddy was now shirtless, was wearing a red hat on his head and his face was painted purple; making him look like a wrestler and a clown without the nose combined.

"Why am I dressed this way, Ed?" Eddy asked in an annoyed manner as he noticed he was also wearing a pentagram on his chest.

"It's all a part of the big plan." Ed simply said.

"Yeah, right." Eddy rolled his eyes as Ed handed him a portable cement mixer.

"Now, paint this like an Aztec temple," Ed then ran off. "My scam, my scam, my scam."

"Alright, let's _rock_ everybody!" Andrew shouted, chuckling a bit at his pun as he focused the camera on Double D and started recording.

Double D eventually made it to the spot Ed wanted him to placed the rock, struggling with it as he then made it to the X… only for said X to actually be a Q. This got Double D all totally confused.

"Q? Ed, where's the X?" Double D asked in confusion as Ed was in the same scene. Ed gave a long exaggerated sigh before saying.

"A, B, C, D, L-M-N-O-G. Don't you know your alphabet, Double D?"

"But I don't understand," Double D sounded confused. "You said X marks the spot! All I see is a–"

"Boing," Ed cut Double D off from finishing his sentence. "Lunchbreak!"

"Oh boy," Andrew stopped recording for a moment. "I'm feeling famished!"

They all then went on a quick lunch break.

* * *

Double D, Eddy and Andrew were now at a table as Ed hands each of them a sandwich that he made himself. Ed then took his own sandwich and took a bite of it. Andrew then extracted his tongue, wrapping it around the sandwich and gulped it into his mouth.

"This is good," Andrew said right after swallowing the sandwich whole.

"Well, Ed, this is very nice. Thank you," Double D thanked him as Eddy took his first bite afterwards. Before Double D could even take his first bite, Ed knocked the table away and he knocks Double D's sandwich onto the ground before suddenly shouting.

"Back to work," Ed then hands Double D another heavy rock. "Right on the X."

He pushes Double D away as he gallops straight towards Eddy.

"C'mon, Eddy! We have to find rotten spaghetti noodles!"

"This is the best part," Andrew had the camera in hands again as Eddy looked annoyed once again.

"How stupid can you–" Eddy didn't get to finish that retort as Ed grabbed him by the teeth. "Hey!"

Eddy was then dragged away by Ed as he took off from the construction site, leaving Double D to struggling with finding the X.

"Ed, wait! I can't find an X!" Double D cried out as he noticed that now the entire construction site had red painted Qs placed everywhere, getting Andrew impressed.

"WOO HOO, ITS Q CITY!" Andrew whooped. "HEY ED, WAIT FOR ME! I MUST RECORD WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING ON DOING NEXT!"

Andrew ran off after Ed, the camera in hands as Double D was left alone to carry the heavy rock towards an X that wasn't anywhere in sight. Double D let out an exaggerated sigh as he struggled to carry the heavy rock…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lane, Kevin was with the other kids (sans Jimmy and Sarah), as Kevin was struggling to get the football out of Jonny's mouth, who put in it there for some strange reason.

"Let go of my ball, Jonny!" Kevin struggled to pull it out.

"Mmph mmph mmph!" Jonny muffled.

"If your tooth pokes a hole in it, I'll let all the air out of your head!" Kevin threatened.

It was then Jimmy and Sarah arrived at the scene.

"Hey, guys!" Jimmy got their attention.

"Hello," Rolf greeted.

"Look! Sarah got me a new teddy! Introducing..." Jimmy started as Sarah took out a stuffed rabbit. "Mr. Yum Yum! Isn't it adorable?"

"Better keep it away from Jonny, or he'll eat it." Kevin retorted, referring to the football Jonny had in his mouth. Jimmy looked a little taken aback by this.

"He wouldn't dare! Mr. Yum Yum hates saliva." Jimmy gave his stuffed toy a hug.

"I love you Mr. Yum Yum,"

Kevin looked like he was going to be sick.

"I think I'm gonna hurl."

Rolf on the other hand felt sentimental as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Jimmy's foolish affection for a stuffed handcloth touches Rolf, as I too have a childhood companion," Rolf then got out what appeared to be a giant clam. "Meet my clam, Bobo. To this day Rolf seeks comfort from Bobo when he is frightened. Hello, Bobo."

Rolf opened the clam up and gave it a hug. Kevin then raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a giant clam?"

Nazz then felt the need to ask Jimmy.

"Anyway Jimmy, just a simple question, but don't you already have a stuffed rabbit named Mr. Yum Yum?"

"Oh no no no, you're thinking of Mr. Yum Yums," Jimmy shook his head. "This is a different stuffed rabbit."

"Okay."

"By the way, that's a question I was expecting Andrew to ask me," Jimmy commented.

"Yeah I know, but he isn't here at the moment," Nazz commented. "Someone had to fill in for him while he isn't here."

"Good point."

Somewhere nearby, Ed approached the scene, using a fence as a disguise to keep hidden. Andrew was right behind him, holding the camera in his hand. Andrew had overheard the conversation Nazz and Jimmy just had and he felt the need to comment.

"That is something I really wanted to ask Jimmy."

Ed places the fence down as he peers over it, as Eddy walks to the scene all grumpy after the scenario with rotten spaghetti noodles. Ed then felt the need to say.

"Our suckers a wait unsuspectingly,"

This actually got Eddy interested.

"Suckers," Eddy now had a look of interest. "I thought we'd never get to this part! So how do we fleece em, Ed?"

Ed then faced Eddy and looked nervous.

"We need Double D for this part!"

"Oh boy," Andrew got excited as Ed gallops away to retrieve Double D. In a matter of minutes, Double D showed up, now dressed up in a parka, as Ed was right behind him.

"There wasn't an X to be found, Ed." Double D admitted, as Ed places a fishbowl over his head, presumably to be used as a space helmet.

"Okay. Now, Double D, it is very important that you give Eddy these pancakes. Yum," Ed hands Double D a plate of pancakes on hand as Andrew hit the record button again and faced Double D.

"Very well, Ed. Here, Eddy," Double D said as if he was reading off a script for a movie.

"Pancakes give me gas." Eddy retorted as he took the plate of pancakes.

"Yum indeed." Andrew admitted.

"Now what?" Double D asked.

"X marks the spot, Double D! Off you go!" Ed demanded Double D to find the X that really wasn't there.

"There is no X, Ed!" Double D shouted in exaggeration as he started walking back to the construction site.

"Wait for my signal, Eddy." Ed hushed him as he started walking off.

"This is gonna be gold," Andrew pointed the camera towards Ed.

"Hmph, gold my foot," Eddy snarked.

Ed was now walking towards the kids as if he was a table, carrying a teapot on his chest, as the kids snickered at this when Sarah then yelled.

"ED! Is that Mom's teapot?"

"Maybe." Ed stood up, causing the pot to fall and break in the process, as Sarah approached him in with a flat look on her face with Jimmy accompanying her.

"Ed, you're scaring me." Sarah deadpanned in a rather flat manner.

It was then Ed snatched Mr. Yum Yum from Jimmy and ran off with it.

"Mr. Yum Yum!" Jimmy cried out.

"Get back here!" Sarah shouted angrily.

"Now, Eddy, now!" Ed shouted as he ran by him, with Andrew running off after him.

"Wait Ed wait," Andrew shouted running after him. "That wasn't really a good idea!"

Eddy, not paying attention to what Andrew said just commented.

"Now what?" Eddy then looks and sees the kids, looking all angry and such as Jonny actually looked merely interested with the pancakes Eddy still had.

"Are you gonna finish those, Eddy?" Jonny asked with interest.

"Where's Mr. Yum Yum?" Kevin sneered with a hint of warning in his voice, coming from the same Kevin that was going to hurl just several minutes ago. Eddy was now confused.

Mr. Yum Yum? Who, Ed?" It was then Sarah pushed all the kids out of the way, with a furious look on her face. "Pancake?"

It was then Sarah leapt at him and started giving him a beating, causing the pancakes to drop in the process.

"HELP ME!" Eddy cried in agony as Sarah gave him a beating…

* * *

Back at the construction site, Ed had placed Mr. Yum Yum right on the Q that Double D was planning to drop the heavy rock on as Double D was next to him, struggling with the same rock from before as Andrew was also with them, still recording.

"Nice job, Double D. It looks just like a Q." Ed has apparently forgotten the reason for making the Q. By this point, Double D had to admit that maybe going with Ed's plan wasn't a good idea after all. As a result, Double D started speaking to him.

"Excuse me? Ed, I think somewhere along the line you lost your train of thought," Double D said honestly. "Your plan is irrational, muddled, and inconsequential."

As he said that, Ed took out what appeared to be a doggie treat, shaped like a bone and he started devouring it.

"Is that a doggie treat?" Double D questioned as Ed finished it up.

"Nice," Andrew grinned. "This is good."

"What's the rock for, Double D?" Ed also seemed to have forgotten the purpose that the rock was filling.

That was it. The rock was just _too_ heavy for Double D to handle and because of that and from the question Ed just asked, he solemnly dropped the heavy rock…right onto his foot, causing great pain.

"MY FOOT!" Double D cried out in pain.

"MY HEAD!" Eddy cried in pain afterwards as he stumbled to the scene again, all torn up from the beating he was just given. Andrew stopped the recording temporarily as Ed noticed him.

"You're late, Eddy!" Ed stated.

"That was a great entrance though," Andrew commented.

Eddy, ignoring Andrew's remark went over to Ed with an angry look on his face.

"Why'd you take the rabbit?" He snarled, strangling Ed. "GIVE BACK JIMMY'S MR. YUM YUM!"

"Mr. Yum Yum?" Double D looked puzzled as his foot got out from under the rock, as Eddy then approached him, a glare on his face.

"You know I'm gonna get you for this." Eddy hissed at Double D.

"HEY," Sarah's voice shouted as all the kids showed up, looking all angry and wanting vengeance. "Give Jimmy back his bunny!"

"I'm but a mere shell of a man without my Mr. Yum Yum." Jimmy sobbed, looking all saddened.

"Let's tickle em till they wet their pants!" Jonny commented with an angry tone.

"Yeah," Andrew was actually shocked instead of angry as he sided with the kids. "I thought this was suppose to be a sacrifice, not committing some kind of theft."

Both Eddy and Double D noticed the kids and looked all nervous about what they were planning to do.

"Well, let's not jump to anything rash. It's a simple breakdown in communication." Double D stuttered with nervousness in his voice.

"Fools!" Ed was now standing on top of a mound of dirt, gaining the direction of the other two Eds, the kids and Andrew who pointed the camera towards him and hit the record button once again as the others could only watch.

"Evil Tim has beckoned you all, for you all will pay with your brains!" Ed sounded really dramatic as he clenched his fist in a dramatic manner.

"Brains? What are we gonna do with brains?" Eddy snarked in an annoyed manner as Double D responded by giving Eddy a smirk.

It was then Ed ripped off the chest of Mr. Yum Yum as he started tearing apart the stuffed rabbit like an angry beast.

"Mr. Yum Yum!" Jimmy cried in agony.

White fluffy stuff was sent in all directions as Eddy and Double D were completely confused by this.

"What the heck's he doing?" Eddy asked.

"Embarrassing me to no end," Double D deadpanned.

Before the other kids could go and stop Ed, and make him pay for tearing up the stuffed rabbit, Rolf looking all scared and stuff then started panicking.

"Ed-boy has bitten the belly of a stuffed handcloth," He then pulls out the clam from before. "Quickly! We must seek recouragement in the bosom of Bobo!"

None of the other kids wanted to do that, as Nazz in particular gave out her comment.

"If you think I'm getting in that thing–"

"YOU WILL DOOM US ALL!" Rolf cut her off as he shoved her and the other kids into the clam, as Nazz starting saying something along the lines of being allergic to clams. Once all the kids were in the clam, Rolf shut the shell closed on them as he stuck his feet out from underneath.

"Listen to it gurgle, Plank!" Jonny remarked from the inside.

Rolf then took off from within the clam, bringing all of the kids with him in the process as Double D saw this and Andrew stopped recording.

"Was that a giant clam?" Double D was curious. Eddy on the other hand was now furious.

"Nice scam! They took off," Eddy fiercely turned towards Ed. "So where's the cash?"

"Cash?" It was then Eddy realized that this wasn't a scam after all, and got all upset about it.

 **"AAAH!"** He screamed as he then lashed out at Double D. "It's _your_ fault. WHY DID YOU ENCOURAGE HIM?!"

"Aw, shucks, sorry guys," Ed apologized as he slid down the mound of dirt. "My curse didn't work. But I did everything it said in the comic book."

"Ed, curses are nothing more than myth and superstition, based only on one's own personal fears." Double D explained.

"That was still a cool attempt though Ed," Andrew remarked.

Eddy couldn't think of anything else to say so he stared in annoyance.

It was then a couple of crows showed up to the scene as the gang took notice of this.

"Strange. The crows migration pattern is nowhere near this location." Double D admitted as more crows started gathering, getting Ed to grin and Andrew was now recording again.

"It's as though they were summoned to gather here," Double D stated as the area was now flocked with crows in every direction. "But why?"

Eddy now looked nervous and uncomfortable at this.

"Man I hate birds." Eddy commented in an uncomfortable manner.

Even more crows flew in as the Eds and Andrew were now surrounded, Andrew recording all of this going on. It was then Ed cried out.

"Evil Tim has beckoned them!"

"ED!" Both Eddy and Double D cried out in fear as Andrew realized this was the curse Ed was talking about.

"WOO HOO! THE CURSE DID WORK AFTER ALL," Andrew cheered as he was recording. "THIS IS AN INCREDIBLE DISCOVERY!"

Andrew cheered and laughed as the background then started irising out as Eddy and Double D were screaming in fear and Ed was laughing at the fact that his curse worked.

* * *

Once the background was black, Andrew popped out from nowhere as he then started speaking to the readers.

"And so readers, the Son of a Shepherd got into a giant clam with his five friends and took off from the scene," Andrew stated. "After the death of poor Mr. Yum Yum, being a tragic sacrifice, it turns out Ed's curse or the Curse of Evil Tim worked as the construction site was now flocking with crows. Sadly, all things must come to an end, as Eddy didn't make a single penny, and Double D just couldn't find that X he was looking for that day, so that's all for the movie!"

"Movie?!" Eddy shouted as he and Ed walked into the scene. "What movie?!"

"The movie I just made," Andrew explained. "I made a movie revolving around the curse and everything that just transpired in this story. This will be given out to the kids."

"Give out, as in, give away… for cash?!" Eddy seemed interested as Andrew nodded in agreement. "Ed, looks like your plan was worth it after all! You're a genius Lumpy!"

"I told you I had it in me Eddy," Ed said proudly. "I had it all planned out."

"Just think what we could with the money, aside from jawbreakers," Eddy gloated. "You could by yourself a chin Ed, think of it!"

"We could also buy Jimmy a new stuffed toy rabbit in replacement for the one he had before that was trashed," Andrew stated.

"Yeah sure whatever," Eddy didn't seem to care much about Andrew's suggestion. "Now come on guys, let get this movie made and sold to the kids of the cul-de-sac!"

"You got it Eddy," Andrew seemed excited. "Let's move out!"

Eddy and Andrew ran off as Ed then commented.

"Table for two," Ed ran off after them as Double D then showed up into the background, panting from the exhaustion he had to overcome today.

"But guys, it's the end of the story now!" Double D called out to them, but his plead fell onto deaf ears as he then sighed. "Curse this overbearing complicated setup…"

After he muttered that, he ran off to catch up with the others and once he was gone, just like Double D said, this is now the end of the story, as Andrew could wonder what other events could occur now…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **YUP, THAT'S THE STORY EVERYONE! UNLIKE THE PREVIOUS TWO STORIES, THIS ONE I WAS ABLE TO JUST DO ONE SINGLE CHAPTER! IMPRESSIVE HUH?**

 **NOW FOR THE NEXT STORY, I GOT SOMETHING PLANNED. THE STORY I'LL BE DOING WILL BE FOCUSING ON GIVING SOME CHARACTERIZATION FOR NAZZ, WITHOUT HER BEING A COMPLETE DUMB BLONDE! WHAT KIND OF STORY IS THAT GOING TO BE? YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, JUST LEAVE YOURSELVES A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY!**

 **FOR NOW, THAT'S ALL I HAVE, SO THAT BEING SAID, GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


End file.
